Irremplazable
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Alice vuelve de la universidad tras un agotador día de trabajos y estudios... ¿Puede suceder algo en el metro que cambie su vida para siempre? Regalo Amigo Invisible para Sugu. Usa x Fem!UK


**¡Hola a todos!  
Debería de estar estudiando, pero había prometido que acabaría subiendo el regalo del amigo invisible que hice para Sugu (ella ya sabe que soy yo xD) y que escribí en el mes de Diciembre (a principios para ser más exactos). Y bueno, no hay mucho más que decir, a parte de que cada vez se me da peor hacer resúmenes de oneshot porque no sé como hacerlos sin soltar ningún detalle de la trama... Pero bueno, eso ya son cosas mías.  
Es un Usa x Fem!UK (puesto que a ella le gusta el USUK/UKUS) y nada más. Las canciones no me pertenecen, los personajes tampoco así como las distintas plataformas digitales que se mencionan. Solamente la historia en la que les he metido.  
Espero que os guste.  
1 besito muy grande  
Ciao~~**

* * *

**Irremplazable**

El traqueteo del metro era constante; el silencio del vagón quedaba opacado por la música alta y estridente de algunos de los jóvenes que, como ella, volvían a sus casas tras una larga jornada en la universidad. Eran las nueve y media de la noche y, pese a que a esas horas la mayor parte de la población estaba ya en sus casas en un día entre diario, el vagón estaba bastante atestado. Alice estiró las piernas en un intento por desentumecer los músculos y suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola contra el frío cristal, el cual estaba cubierto por el vaho dado la diferencia de temperaturas del exterior con el interior del tren.

¡Qué sueño! Seguro que despertarse tan pronto estaba prohibido en algún país, seguro que era delito. Miró la pantalla del móvil. No era posible que llevase en pie desde las cinco y cuarto de la mañana. ¡Maldito transporte público! No pudo evitar reprimir un escalofrío cuando las puertas del vagón se abrieron y el frío aire de noviembre se coló por ellas. Dos minutos. Ese era el tiempo que estaría el tren del metro esperando a posibles rezagados. ¡Malditos desconsiderados! ¡Ella estaba a su hora para coger el metro! ¡No hacía esperar a nadie! ¡¿Por qué no podían ser los demás igual?! Aquí dentro tenían frío. Alice solo deseaba poder llegar a la dársena de autobuses y coger el cual le llevaría a casa, después de hacer el correspondiente trasbordo en el tren. Todo esto no era más que un asco.

Culpaba a sus padres por haberse mudado al culo del mundo, en aquel paraje dejado de la mano de Dios. Lo peor es que para moverse, o bien utilizabas el transporte público –el cual pasaba de pascuas a ramos siempre que no vivieras en el centro– o cogías el coche –con el que no podías meterte por el centro por la falta de plazas de aparcamiento–. Y, si no podías hacer ningunas de las dos cosas, te morías del asco.

Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron cuando contempló la figura grande y corpulenta que se sentó a su lado. Se subió la bufanda celeste por encima de la nariz y cruzó las manos sobre el bolso grande en el que llevaba los libros, esperando llegar pronto a la estación y bajarse para poder continuar su camino a casa. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar un poco por la música que escuchaba por el tren. Una canción de uno de sus grupos favoritos. Sonrió y comenzó a tararearla en voz baja.

–_I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction, 'cause I try and I try and I try and I try, I can't get no, I can't get no _–continuo casi susurrando, alzando el tono sin querer, aunque no demasiado.

Una mano sobre su hombro la hizo abrir abruptamente los ojos y girar la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo. Dos grandes ojos azules claros la observaban fijamente a través de unos cristales transparentes y finos.

–¿Sí? –preguntó ella alzando una ceja esperando recibir el por qué a la acción del extraño.

–¿Te gustan los Rolling Stones? –su tono era una mezcla de notas graves y agudas, pintada con los matices de la curiosidad y adornado con un acento extranjero. Alice asintió con la cabeza, sin llegar a bajar la ceja en ningún momento, y el extraño sonrió–. _Great!_ –exclamó–. No conozco muchas chicas a las que les guste el rock.

Soltó una risa seca y sarcástica.

–Tampoco es tan raro, _don't you think so? _–preguntó ella.

–No me malinterpretes. Me parece perfecto que te guste el rock, que a las chicas les guste el rock pero casi siempre os he visto escuchado _pink music… You know…_

–No, no sé. _Pink music? _–preguntó bordemente girando el torso–. Explícate.

El extraño se encogió de hombros.

–Toda esa música pop que solo habla de amor y de lo malos que son los tíos y de lo mucho que sufrís y…

–Vale –contestó Alice alzando una mano, haciendo que se callara al instante–. ¿Qué te hace pensar que todas las chicas de este planeta escuchamos… ese tipo de música? –preguntó.

No le gustaba esa denominación de "_pink music_" que se había sacado el chico de vete-tú-a-saber-dónde y prefería no saber el origen de dicho término. A ella le gustaba el pop, no era un mal género –quitando la basura que podías llegar a encontrarte a lo largo de toda la red–, y tenía cosas muy buenas. Algunas de las letras eran maravillosas. Lo contempló durante unos segundos esperando su respuesta la cual no tardó demasiado.

–Mi hermana escucha esa música, y sus amigas también… Y todas las chicas que conozco… Por eso me ha sorprendido ver a una que no –esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y apartó la mirada.

Al parecer la conversación había llegado a su fin. Se volvió a colocar correctamente en el asiento y bajó la mirada de nuevo al móvil. Cinco minutos. Solo habían pasado cinco minutos. Aquello no era más que una tortura. Podía notar el movimiento de brazos y manos del extraño, seguro que estaba sacando algún reproductor de música con sus auriculares para no tener que soportar el tedio de las distintas canciones que sonaban en el vagón. Alice suspiró y cerró momentáneamente los ojos, para que, al abrirlos, encontrarse con un auricular negro frente a ellos. Deslizó los ojos hacia el extraño y vio que la miraba en silencio, con uno de los cascos colocados en su oído.

–¿Quieres que compartamos música? –preguntó–. El viaje, si no, va a ser muy aburrido –contestó.

Alice sonrió ligeramente y lo cogió, metiéndoselo en el oído y escuchando las primeras notas de la canción. _Led Zeppelin_. Los acordes de _Ramble On_ sonaron en su oído y las primeras palabras de la estrofa escaparon de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que de los del extraño.

–_Leaves are falling all around, It's time I was on my way _–comenzaron a cantar a dúo, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara–. _Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay. But now it's time for me to go _–intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. Les daba igual que la gente del vagón les estuviera mirando. Nadie podía cambiar ese pequeño derroche de felicidad–. _The autumn moon lights my way. For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way _–Alice cerró los ojos y cantó el resto de la primera estrofa–. _Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I've got one thing I got to do…_

Bajaron en la misma parada. Al parecer, ambos vivían relativamente cerca y tenían que coger la misma dirección. Aquello solo resultó ser muchísimo más divertido. La música seguía acompañándoles, envolviéndoles poco a poco. Pero llegó la hora de despedirse. Alice debía coger un autobús y el extraño otro distinto. Se quitó con cuidado el casco y se lo tendió.

–Muchas gracias por compartir conmigo tú música –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, colocándose las gafas con cuidado–. Ha sido divertido.

–Gracias a ti por aceptarlo –respondió. Alzó la mirada y contempló las pantallas de la dársena de autobuses. Frunció los labios y Alice pensó que parecía un niño pequeño, un adorable niño pequeño–. Mi autobús sale en cinco minutos –respondió enfurruñado.

Alice le miró sin saber qué decir. Se mojó los labios y suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa algo triste.

–Bueno… Entonces no te entretengo más –repuso–. Un placer…

Cuando ya se estaba alejando escuchó la voz de él, fuerte, con esos matices que tanto le habían llamado al principio la atención, sobre todas las demás, comprimida en una sola palabra. "_¡Espera!_". Alice se giró. El corazón le latía en un puño, y aumentó su velocidad cuando vio que se acercaba.

–¿Puedo pedirte tú número de teléfono? –preguntó con una sonrisa algo cohibida. La timidez se mostraba en su voz.

Alice sonrió y, tomando su teléfono móvil, le escribió el número y su nombre. El chico lo tomó de nuevo en sus manos y esbozó una sonrisa todavía más brillante que la de ella.

–_Alice_… –musitó, leyendo la pantalla–. Es un nombre precioso –murmuró.

–_T-thanks… _–contestó ella, bajando la mirada y sintiendo como las mejillas se le coloreaban ligeramente–. ¿Y tú eres…?

–Alfred.

–_Alfred_… También es un nombre muy bonito –contestó.

Tras despedirse apresuradamente, Alfred se marchó a su autobús y Alice al suyo. Picó el billete y se sentó en uno de los asientos, mientras jugueteaba con la tapa de la funda del móvil. Hasta que comenzó a vibrar. Un mensaje de texto.

"_Hey! Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí. Te mando el mensaje para que tengas mi número y puedas también hablarme. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Espero que podamos vernos en alguna que otra ocasión. Alfred."_

Aquel encuentro no fue el final, sino el comienzo de algo muchísimo más grande. Las conversaciones hasta las tantas de la madrugada no se hicieron esperar. Jamás se cansaban de hablar, de contarse cualquier cosa, por muy estúpida que fuera. Era algo necesario para ellos. Parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Compartían gustos, diferían en otros, se peleaban, arreglaban y reían como si no hubiera un mañana. Se encontraron varias veces, saliendo al cine, a la bolera, al parque de atracciones o a dar un simple paseo por las aceras mojadas de la calle. Cualquier lugar servía de escusa para pasar aunque fueran cinco minutos juntos. Y la felicidad no hacía más que aguantar.

"_Alice Kirkland is now in a relationship with Alfred _"

El estado del Facebook actualizado por ambas partes, felicitaciones de amigos y familiares… Y algún que otro comentario desafortunado de algún envidioso. El twitter tampoco se hizo de rogar.

"_¡Es oficial! ¡Alfred y yo estamos saliendo! ¡Acaba de pedírmelo!_".

Varios favoritos y retuits que no tardaron demasiado en llenar las pantallas de otros usuarios y que no era más que la primera piedra en el camino. Abrazos, besos, paseos, arrumacos, batallas frente al televisor por culpa de la consola… Contra viento y marea, todo parecía ir a la perfección. Nadie había visto una pareja más enamorada. Pero no todo es de color de rosa.

–Tengo que marcharme –comentó un día Alfred, mientras paseaban por el parque. Las hojas habían caído y crecido tres veces desde que se conocieron.

–¿A dónde? –preguntó Alice sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de él.

–A casa –murmuró.

–Esta es tu casa –dijo ella convencida.

–Alice, _you know what I mean…_ Quiero decir con mi familia. Hace mucho que no les veo y tengo que terminar los estudios –contestó mirando los ojos verdes de la chica, que había levantado la cabeza del hombro y le miraba fijamente.

–¿Q-quieres que lo dejemos? –preguntó con un hilo de voz. Su corazón se pararía en seco si la respuesta era afirmativa.

Alfred se encogió de hombros y, al cabo de unos segundos, suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

–_No… I don't…_ –contestó–. ¿Me esperarías? ¿Tardara lo que tardara? –preguntó pero bajó la mirada–. No puedo pedirte tampoco eso… No sería justo para ti.

Alice sonrió y apretó su mano.

–_I'll wait. I promise._

El tiempo pasó de nuevo. Ahora todo era más aburrido y tedioso. Lo único que alegraba los grises días de Alice eran los momentos en los que podía hablar con Alfred, a través de la webcam que se había comprado para poder verle. Una fotografía no servía de mucho para aguardar por la persona amada. Necesitaba oír su voz.

La gente se aglutinaba en la terminal del aeropuerto, en la puerta con el cartel de "_Llegadas_". Su corazón latía con fuerza. Se había arreglado concienzudamente para la ocasión. Pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. ¿Y si él no quería continuar? ¿Y si había otra? ¿Y si, simplemente, se había cansado? Bajó la mirada derrotada pero la volvió a alzar cuando escuchó las puertas abrirse. Y todas sus dudas se despejaron y desaparecieron cuando le vio salir tirando de la misma maleta con la que se había marchado, con su sonrisa imperecedera y sus ojos azules brillando con fuerza.

Le importó bien poco el buen comportamiento o la cantidad de gente que había allí a su alrededor. Salió corriendo y se tiró a sus brazos, besándole en cada resquicio de piel de la cara. Alfred la había cogido y puesto las manos debajo de sus nalgas a modo de apoyo mientras que ella le rodeaba con las piernas y los brazos. Las risas entre ambos no tardaron en llegar, así como las palabras de cariño y amor. El mismo que ambos se procesaban.

–_I missed you. I missed you so much _–dijo ella con la voz tocada. Las lágrimas de felicidad le caían por las mejillas y empañaban las gafas.

–_Me too, my love. I counted the days, hours, minutes and seconds… _Ha sido un infierno estar sin ti –dijo besándola en los labios.

Una cena romántica, con velas y bajo la luz de las estrellas, en la azotea del edificio al que ambos se habían mudado hacía apenas unas semanas. Las burbujas del champán flotaban y burbujeaban hacia la superficie del líquido dorado en las copas frías, que en ese momento chocaban entre ellas al susurro de "_Chinchín_".

Miradas cómplices y enamoradas, coquetas y tímidas, huidizas y encontradizas… Alfred jugaba con los dedos de la mano de Alice, acariciándolos y recorriéndolos con los suyos.

–Nos conocemos desde hace mucho…

–Sí –respondió Alice dedicándole una sonrisa–. Más de cuatro años.

–Y todos estos años han sido… felices, ¿no? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Una mirada curiosa por parte de ella le hizo esbozar una sonrisa tensa–. Pero… Creo que ya no quiero ser más tu novio.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa tensa y forzada.

–Alfred… ¿Qué… me estás queriendo decir? –preguntó entrecortadamente, con un tono suave y dulce, intentando no hacer emerger toda la furia que estaba creciendo en su interior. ¿La invitaba a cenar, montaba toda esta parafernalia con las velas y el champán para dejarla?

–Que no quiero ser más tu novio –repitió y bajó la mirada, deslizándola hacia uno de sus laterales. Alice también le siguió con los ojos, abriéndolos de par en par al contemplar la cajita que había acabado sacando Alfred de su bolsillo y abierto sobre la mesa–. Alice, ¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su cuerpo se relajó y su respiración se serenó, pese a que su corazón latía desbocadamente dentro de su pecho, fruto de todas las emociones que su interior estaba experimentando. Sintió como los párpados se le cerraban y sus labios se curvaban en una perfecta semiluna que dejaban a la vista sus dientes. Algo húmedo caía por sus mejillas y se tapó la boca con las manos, intentando reprimir una risa nerviosa que le salió de improvisto.

–_I do… Of course I do! _–exclamó al tiempo que Alfred le sonreía y la abrazaba, cubriéndola de besos y colocándole el anillo en el dedo.

Y los días pasaron rápido… Un sinfín de idas y venidas, preparativos por aquí y por allá, invitados, flores, vestido, salón para el convite, iglesia, luna de miel, nervios, pérdidas y ganancia de peso… Hasta el día de la boda. Las manos le temblaban. Todo el cuerpo de Alice temblaba, toda ella lo hacía. Era un auténtico flan. Tenía una sonrisa tensa y mecánica en la cara, mientras que su hermano mayor Scott, el mismo que iba acompañarla hasta el altar, la miraba negando la cabeza.

–_Relax, Alice… _–le susurró antes de apagar el puro y tenderle la mano a su hermana–. _You're beautiful… _Así que no lo estropees_._

–_Thanks Scott… _Eres de mucha ayuda… –contestó sarcástica y su hermano sonrió. Ya volvía a ser la misma de siempre.

La marcha nupcial de Felix Mendelssohn, la misma que sonó en la boda de la reina Victoria y el príncipe Alberto y que tan utilizada había sido desde entonces, resonó por las paredes de la iglesia y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, mostrando a Alice y a Scott, ambos agarrados del brazo mientras los invitados y el novio se giraban a observarles. Pasos lentos por aquel pasillo que parecía no acabarse nunca para desgracia de Alice. Pero se sintió más tranquila cuando la sonrisa calmada y los ojos brillantes de Alfred se encontraron con los suyos. Alfred… Era lo único que quería con toda su alma de esta vida. Sonrió de vuelta y, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba agarrando la mano de Alfred, ignorando la amenaza de su hermano hacia su futuro marido y comenzando la ceremonia. No soltó la mano de Alfred en ningún momento. Solo sabía que aquello le daba seguridad y ánimos para hacer cualquier cosa.

–_I do _–contestó Alfred con voz segura.

Alice le sonrió y parpadeó. Como tardaran demasiado se pondría a llorar. Y ella no era de las de llorar, ni siquiera en las bodas. La misma pregunta por parte del párroco hacia ella y la misma respuesta.

–_I do… _–susurró sonriente, más de lo que jamás se habría imaginado.

–… Puede besar a la novia –contestó el cura cerrando el libro tras un largo discurso sobre el matrimonio.

Alfred la agarró de la mano con fuerza y seguridad, le acarició la cintura con la otra mano y se inclinó. Cerró los ojos, esperando el anhelado momento, el momento en que ambos se convertirían en marido y mujer a los ojos de todos, el momento en el que el contrato sagrado se daría por cerrado. Inspiró profundamente y se acercó lentamente hacia delante…

–¡Cuidado!

Hasta que un tirón hacia atrás y un grito la hicieron abrir los ojos. Parpadeó sorprendida. No estaba en una iglesia, ni iba a besarse con Alfred, ni estaban a punto de casarse, ni siquiera tenía el anillo de compromiso en su dedo. No. Estaba en el vagón del metro, sentada con las manos extendidas hacia delante y cara de confusión. La gente la miraba entre divertida y extrañada, y ella no pudo evitar el sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y resto del rostro. Ardía. Quemaba. Se giró para mirar a su acompañante y se encontró con los ojos azules del extraño, que brillaban con la chispa de algo que no supo diferenciar.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó.

Alice quiso morirse en aquel mismo momento. ¡Todo había sido un sueño! ¡¿Por qué todo lo malo tenía que pasarle a ella?! Intentó esbozar una sonrisa leve, pero salió más como una mueca deforme, tensa y forzada. El extraño soltó una risa.

–Me alegro –contestó–. Parecía que lo estabas pasando realmente mal en el sueño.

_"Si yo te contara…" _pensó para sus adentros sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

–¿Tan mala era la pesadilla? –preguntó.

–No… Bueno… –se llevó una mano al pelo, intentando juguetear con el, esperando que se la ocurriera algo. Bueno, si todos creían que era una pesadilla, no iba a ser ella quién les dijese lo contrario–. Ha sido horrible –contestó suspirando.

El extraño soltó una risa y alzó el pulgar.

–¡Entonces te he salvado! –exclamó–. ¡Qué bien que el héroe estaba aquí para ayudarte!

Alice le miró incrédulamente. Todos los músculos de su cara temblaban ante las palabras del joven; dichas acciones desembocaron en una risa, una carcajada que salió sola y que no intentó ocultar. El chico le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

–Por cierto, soy Alfred.

Ella observó la mano dubitativa. ¿Se atrevería a darle la mano? Le miró a la cara, deteniéndose en sus ojos azules y cristalinos. De perdidos al río.

–Alice –contestó sonriendo y estrechándole la mano.

–Encantado Alice. Me gusta tu nombre –contestó–. Es como el de la película esta de Disney… ¿Sabes cuál te digo?

–Eh… Sí –contestó haciendo una pausa mientras escuchaba como Alfred continuaba hablando de un montón de cosas que ella jamás pensó que saldrían de la boca de un chico.

Sonrió. Puede que en su sueño todo fuese perfecto, de color de rosa, de cuento de hadas; sin embargo, la realidad tenía algo que los sueños no. Era increíble, maravillosa, impredecible y sorprendente… ¡Y vale la pena vivir para ella!


End file.
